


I Will Follow You Into The Dark

by alluringwaters



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Death Scene, I'm Sorry, M/M, Why do I write this things, this is mean
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4829303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alluringwaters/pseuds/alluringwaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If there's no one beside you when your soul embarks, then I'll follow you into the dark." - Songfic. E/R.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Follow You Into The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Nina.  
> I love you.

**I Will Follow You Into The Dark**

Por: persephonest

 

 

_Love of mine some day you will die_

_But I'll be close behind_

_I'll follow you into the dark..._

 

 

Eu acreditava em você. Não, mais do que isso, eu venerava, admirava e amava você incondicionalmente. Não sei dizer como foi que isso começou. Se foi quando eu te ouvi falar pela primeira vez no Café _Musain_ ou se foi quando você se apresentou a mim. Esta é uma certeza que eu jamais terei.

 

 

_No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white_

_Just our hands clasped so tight_

_Waiting for the hint of a spark If heaven and hell decide_

_That they both are satisfied Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs..._

 

Era o meu instinto admirar você. Ainda que você fosse meu extremo oposto. Suas palavras, suas ideias, tudo era tão complicado e absurdo na minha cabeça, era às vezes tão difícil te ver divagando quanto era difícil tirar meus olhos de você. Mas você tinha aquela fibra moral, você tinha aquele brilho no olhar, aquela persistência e a esperança no amanhã, aquela vontade firme de colocar um fim em cada obstáculo, tudo isso fazia com que todos nós, todos os _Les Amis_ não conseguíssemos te dizer não. Nós te seguimos porque parecia o certo. Mas eu, independente disto te seguiria até mesmo na mais profunda escuridão.

_If there's no one beside you_

_When your soul embarks_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark..._

 

 

Eu já sabia como tudo iria terminar. Eu era um cético, esqueceu? Eu sabia que nós sucumbiríamos. Que nós seremos postos à prova para que depois fôssemos desfeitos como se não tivéssemos chance. Não porque éramos fracos, mas é porque estávamos fadados àquele destino.

_If heaven and hell decide_

_That they both are satisfied_

_Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs..._

E você ainda assim me perguntava a razão de eu estar ali, ao seu lado. A bem da verdade é que eu precisava de você como nunca precisei de algo antes. Pois ao seu lado, eu me sentia vivo, eu me sentia completo, uma pessoa plena. A cada palavra que saía de seus lábios que eu nunca provei. Não que eu não tivesse tentado, claro. Mas você não precisava de beijos de um homem embriagado, você não merecia isso. Você merecia muito mais do que eu. E mesmo sabendo disto e mesmo sendo um grande descrente, eu desejei o seu amor.

_The time for sleep is now_

_It's nothing to cry about_

_Cause we'll hold each other soon_

_The blackest of rooms..._

 

 

Talvez você nunca tenha entendido completamente o quanto você foi importante para mim. Eu acho que você só percebeu isso quando me viu entre você e nossos inimigos, me dirigindo a você com a mesma devoção no olhar que eu sempre tive, sem medo do que nos aconteceria em apenas alguns segundos mais tarde, pedindo condescendente que eles nos matassem com um único disparo, se fosse possível. Eu estendi a minha mão a você e te pedi permissão. Eu não estava pedindo apenas para morrer com meus dedos entrelaçados nos seus, não era tão simples. O que eu perguntei a você era se me permitia te amar até meu último suspiro. E aquele aperto na minha mão, juntamente com o seu mais puro sorriso, aquilo foi o primeiro e último sim que recebi de você. Foi uma honra lutar e morrer ao seu lado, meu anjo de mármore. Eu nem sequer creio que eu merecesse isso mais do que Combeferre, ou Jehan ou Courfeyrac. Talvez até o pequenino Gavroche merecesse mais. Mas você me concedeu este privilégio e de repente morrer passou a não significar nada.

Foi um momento mais doce do que qualquer vinho que eu já havia provado. E você sabe com toda certeza que eu provei o bastante. Você me deu um propósito nobre para viver, justo quando eu pensei que jamais haveria algum. E agora você se foi e eu parti logo atrás de você. Talvez a vida nos reserve uma surpresa futura. Talvez o destino nos dê outra oportunidade, uma nova chance de viver e de mudar o mundo. Não importa o que irá acontecer, contanto que eu possa ser aquele que no momento onde ninguém mais estiver ao seu lado irá segurar firme a sua mão. Ainda existem muitas coisas que precisamos ver, muitas coisas que você precisa sentir e eu pretendo ajudá-lo nisto, se você me permitir.

_If there's no one beside you_

_When your soul embarks_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark..._


End file.
